


love laughs

by tsukisaur



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukisaur/pseuds/tsukisaur
Summary: Kurapika laughs every time he realizes how much he loves Leorio.Leorio makes him breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	love laughs

It was Kurapika's birthday, but the birthday boy himself had forgotten that. But he managed to remember that the moment he heard what sounded like a plate falling on the kitchen floor, followed by an angry scream. The kind of scream that certainly came from his husband, Leorio.

Leorio used to break things when he was nervous. And a "birthday breakfast" was the only reason that could make him nervous that month, on a day off, so early in the morning, since their first wedding anniversary was two months ago (Leorio broke his own cellphone that day, during their first fancy dinner).

Kurapika sighed, rubbing his eyes and looking for his watch on the furniture next to bed, the blonde was hoping that the thing he heard breaking would not be one of the porcelain dishes that Bisky gave them as a gift, as the woman would certainly be angry if she found out – and she would found out because she counted them "secretly" every time she visited the married couple.

It was still 5 in the morning, but it made sense that it was so early, since Leorio knew very well that Kurapika's morning started very early. Kurapika worried, wondering how hard it must have been for Leorio to wake up, after spending the whole day working at the hospital the day before, but he also smiled, and felt loved for the first time that day.

The first time of many, he was sure.

Hearing careful footsteps approaching, Kurapika pretended to go back to sleep quickly, so that his husband would not suspect that he knew his plans. The smell of chocolate-coated waffles and sugared pancakes made the youngest's stomach wake up, and suddenly he loved birthdays.

He felt a part of the mattress beside him sink, not enough to be Leorio, but the scent from before had grown stronger, now mixing with the scent of his favorite tea.

Leorio had bought a tray just for that occasion.

— Kurapika? – Leorio's thick, morning voice seemed to caress Kurapika's eardrums, while the older man began to rub his arm gently. – Wake up, birthday boy.

Leorio began to kiss his husband's face, tracing a path from his forehead to his chin. Kurapika couldn't help but smile, and then opened his eyes, in the moment Leorio sat down next to him, on the opposite side of where the tray was.

— There you are, love. Good morning!

Kurapika didn't know how he could be so lucky. Leorio was beautiful, as always, his hair was wet and he wore a casual white blouse, with pajama shorts printed in funny drawings (maybe too funny for a grown man, but Kurapika couldn't care less, he was in love with this side of Leorio too), _and he was smiling at_ Kurapika.

Leorio looked so tired, and his hair indicated that he had been stressed many times during the preparation of that breakfast. But he was still so handsome, and the delicious pain in Kurapika's heart made the blonde himself laugh.

— What? – Leorio stood up, looking nervous for a moment, his eyes wide at his partner — What?! Did I miss the date?! Please don't tell me it isn't today. Oh my God, Kurapika, I'm so sorry... I-

Kurapika was still laughing lightly, the kind of laugh that barely came out, but his shoulders moved and his eyes were almost closed. He loved Leorio, he loved him so much that it was kinda funny.

The youngest laughed every time he noticed this, but Leorio didn't seem to notice, and Kurapika never said it out loud, because, God, it looked so silly.

And Leorio would brag for hours.

But Kurapika loved him, and it was funny because even after they were married it still surprised him. Not that Leorio was not worthy – on the contrary, Kurapika sometimes thought he was the one who was not worthy of so much love in that relationship –, it was just that Kurapika never imagined living as he was living.

His life before was full of pain, but now he didn't need to use his chains, and it had been a long time since he even punched someone, and he had the love of his life to look after him when he had no strength left.

— T-that's not it, Leorio. It is my birthday, you're right! – Kurapika said, still laughing, and Leorio sat down again, now with a expression of confusion and a little bit of anger.

— Then why are you laughing? Don't you like waffles anymore? I knew, I knew I should have done something salty... – the last two sentences Leorio had spoken more to himself than to his husband, cursing in the end.

— I still like it! It's just funny! 

Leorio seemed angry. Kurapika loved how his eyebrows made funny movements when his his mood changed. How could he be completely in love with such a silly detail? That was funny.

Kurapika laughed more, the smell of the food still strong. _Leorio cooked for him!_ He loved him, loved Kurapika, and it was reciprocal. Kurapika was married to his favorite person in the world, and they were happy, and they wore matching clothes, and they had romantic dates in the park every Sunday since two years ago.

— I can't believe you're laughing! God, I don't believe you! Of all the reactions, Kurapika-

— I love you, Leorio. – Kurapika placed a hand on either side of Leorio's face, lightly squeezing the spot, making the oldest pout. — I'm in love with you.

— Are you high, Kurapika? 

Kurapika had stopped laughing and his expression was now as confused as Leorio's. With whom his husband had lived before to find normal for someone to be high before the sun is even up? But that was a question for another time.

Instead of answering, Kurapika kissed him, tenderly. Leorio tasted like chocolate and honey, and that made him smile between kisses.

— You are happy. – it was not a question, but Kurapika still nodded. Leorio kissed the tip of his nose, laughing lightly. — I love you too, silly. And I'm definitely in love with you, since day one. Happy birthday, Kurapika.

Kurapika loved him, and he was loved back. That would result in lots of laughter and smiles, and the couple's present and future would always be full of happiness.

Nothing else mattered. _It was a happy birthday._ Leorio was there, and he made tea! And Kurapika no longer cared which dish had been broken, not when his husband was hugging him so tight.

— Now let's eat before it gets cold, uh? – Leorio he stood up, now sitting beside the tray, reaching for one of the pancakes, but his hand was slapped by Kurapika.

— Hey!

— No, you leave, it's my birthday, my breakfast.

— You can't be serious! – Leorio crossed his arms, unable to believe what his husband was saying as Kurapika tasted one of the waffles.

— I'm deadly serious, Leorio.

— I'm your husband!

— And I'm the birthday boy! — they fought for a long ten minutes, until Leorio pouted, making Kurapika laugh again.

_It was a morning full of love laughs._

Yeah, maybe Leorio deserved a pancake.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, it means a lot!!! and feel free to leave comments and kudos if you liked it! 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
